With the development of computer technologies, various applications are accompanied by an identity authentication operation, such as authenticating the identity of an operator by means of face recognition during payment. A personator often attempts to pass the identity authentication by using a photograph or a pre-recorded video. Therefore, detecting liveness during the authentication can be important.
Currently, face liveness detection usually uses a texture categorizer to detect face liveness. A portrait photograph or portrait video of high resolution may be incorrectly determined as a real person, or a real person may not pass the liveness detection when a low-quality video capture device is used, leading to a high error rate.